A Letter to Santa
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Maura's version of "Yes, Virginia there is a Santa Claus."
1. Chapter 1

A Letter to Santa

**Disclaimer: As usual, all things Rizzoli & Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. This is just for fun and not for profit. **

"Wait, Jane, you want me to go shopping with you?" an incredulous Maura asked.

"_Christmas_ shopping, Maura. I need help picking out Ma's gift. She wants a sweater and I don't want to repeat the disaster from the last time I bought her a sweater," Jane replied, defensively. Maura couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Oh, Jane, what did you do?" Jane scowled at Maura's laughter.

"I bought her an orange sweater," she mumbled. Maura's laughter increased.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Your mother can't wear orange, it clashes with her hair and complexion," Maura managed to gasp out.

"So I found out. Anyway, it wasn't orange, it was some siennase color or something."

"Burnt sienna, Jane. In the orange family on the color prism. Your mother can't wear that," Maura managed to contain her mirth.

"Can we go this afternoon around three?" Jane glowered at Maura. Maura nodded and both women returned to work.

"Where are we headed, Jane?" Maura asked.

"Macys. Ma saw the sweater in their latest ad."

"Have any idea what it looks like?" Jane shook her head.

"No, Ma threw the circular in the recycling bin," Jane sighed.

The store wasn't as crowded as Jane feared it might be. They quickly made their way to the women's department and Jane started looking through the sweaters in her mother's size. Maura looked around the store. A large red mailbox at the end of the aisle caught her attention.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Macys have a mailbox in their store?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's their charity campaign, Maura. It's based on the story, 'Yes, Virginia, There is a Santa Claus.'"

"I'm not familiar with that story," Maura answered. Jane wasn't surprised, given Maura's lack of childhood books and games.

"A long time ago a little girl wrote a letter to the editor of her newspaper asking if Santa Claus really existed or if he was just a myth. Hey, Maura, what about this one?" she lifted a yellow sweater out of the pile.

"No. Same problem as orange, clashes with her coloring. So what did the editor say?"

"He wrote an editorial and titled it, 'Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus.' Went on to say her friends were wrong and that the Christmas spirit lives in all of us."

"Cute story. I wouldn't mind reading that. Can we stop at the bookstore?"

Jane laughed. "Sure Maura, just as soon as we find a sweater for Ma."

"Grab the red one and let's go."

Later that night Maura lie curled on her bed, reading the story and the original editorial. As sleep overtook her Maura placed the book on her nightstand and thought over the rest of her day. Jane took her to the bookstore where Maura bought several books including the story of Virginia and Santa Claus. The two then stopped at their favorite Italian restaurant for dinner and ended the evening on Maura's sofa watching Christmas specials on TV. Several times during the evening Maura felt her gaze wandering over to Jane, watching her laugh at the appropriate places. She knew her feelings for Jane went beyond friendship but hadn't fully explored their meaning. The problem was that for as much as Maura wanted to tell Jane of her feelings and see if they were reciprocated, Maura didn't want to risk the loss of Jane's friendship if Jane were to reject her advances. Maura drifted off to sleep thinking of Jane's chocolate eyes and smoky voice.

Maura knew she was dreaming but it was such a cute dream she fought against waking. She was sitting at a child's school desk, writing a letter to Santa in crayon. With the purple crayon in her adult sized fist she crafted a letter asking for Jane to love her. And on Christmas morning Maura found Jane under her Christmas tree, a large red bow on her head. She was the best gift Maura ever received.

When the alarm rang Maura stretched, a smile on her face as she recalled the dream that was so sweet. _A letter to Santa_, she thought and giggled. _Maybe I should write one anyway. _

The morgue wasn't busy that day; Jane and her colleagues kept busy cleaning up paperwork piles on their respective desks. Maura spent part of the morning shoe shopping on the internet but quickly got bored by the same styles on each site. Opening a blank document, Maura started to type.

_"Dear Santa, I never wrote to you as a child, my parents didn't believe in fairy tales. I never had a chance to believe in you. My holidays were spent with nannies while my parents went skiing in Europe. But yesterday I was introduced to you through the story, 'Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus.' I just loved the response Francis Church wrote in his editorial for the __New York Sun.__ Anyway, I am writing to ask for a very special Christmas present. I am in love with my best friend, Jane Rizzoli, and I want to know if she has feelings for me. Can you help me, Santa? Your friend, Maura Isles."_

Maura read over her writing, giggling to herself. She heard the elevator doors open and she closed her laptop.

Late afternoon Maura returned to her letter to Santa. Still giggling softly she printed it out and decided to drop it in Macys red mailbox. Addressing the envelope Maura tucked the letter in the side of her purse, grabbed her coat and got in the elevator to meet Jane for dinner.

Korsak turned off his computer and stretched. It still took him substantially longer to look up his computer files, since he wasn't "computer savvy" according to Frost. Korsak was still old school as to his detecting and that included case file management. _Oh, well, _he thought, _at least the perps still get caught and put away. _He started to get up and noticed an envelope on the floor, next to Jane's desk. Bending down he recognized Dr. Isles' handwriting on the outside. He started to put the envelope on Jane's desk when he noticed it was addressed to "Santa Claus, North Pole". Turning the envelope over it hadn't been sealed. Fighting his conscience, Korsak opened the letter.

It was Maura's letter to Santa Claus! He reread the contents and understood that Maura finally recognized what others in the precinct already had: Jane and Maura had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. Korsak replaced the letter in the envelope and debated what to do. Return the letter to Maura? Obviously she meant to put it somewhere, but he didn't know where.

For the time being Korsak slipped the letter into his jacket pocket.

The weeks until the Christmas holidays passed by in a blur. They alternated between those crazy 16- and 18-hour days of cases and chasing perps followed by a few days of mind-numbing paperwork. Jane didn't know which she liked least. She did acknowledge that the slow days gave her time to spend with Maura, both in the morgue as well as in their evening hours.

Jane didn't know what to do with her feelings for Maura. She gradually came to a realization that her feelings went beyond friendship. But Jane knew Maura probably didn't have the same feelings for her and she didn't want to lose Maura's friendship.

Numerous times as she was in the morgue doing paperwork or just talking to Maura Jane let her gaze glide over her beautiful friend. But before those feelings could intensify Jane forced herself to think of other things and leave her feelings for Maura tucked away.

Korsak reached into his pocket to grab his coffee money. He felt his hand brush against paper. What's this? He wondered and pulled out Maura's letter to Santa. He smiled briefly as he realized just what he was going to do.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Thanks, everyone, for all the great reviews. I appreciate all of you.

Korsak was busy that weekend, buying supplies and planning. He went to work early Monday morning and by the time the rest of the homicide team arrived the precinct was decked out with tree garlands and mistletoe

Maura walked into her office, flipping on the lights as she went. Spying something out of the corner of her eye she noticed the mistletoe hanging from the doorway of her office. Immediately she thought of kissing Jane under that mistletoe and her heart began to race. She set the two specialty coffees on her desk and called Jane's extension.

"Jane, I have a question regarding this morning's autopsy. Could you come to my office? Oh, and Jane, before you object, I have your coffee here," Maura said, a smile on her face.

Jane came off the elevator looking sleepy. Maura's heart went out to her as she knew the detective had been putting in extra hours to solve this case before Christmas.

"Hi, Maura, what do you need?" Jane paused in the doorway. Maura began looking through the papers on her desk.

"That's odd, it was here just a minute ago. Here's your coffee."

"Thanks, Maura. Wait, you're Miss Ultra Organized. You can always find everything you need in seconds," Jane retorted.

"Who decorated the precinct?" Maura asked. She was trying to gauge Jane's reaction to the mistletoe. Although Maura ached to kiss Jane she wanted Jane to make the first move.

"Korsak. Said we needed some Christmas cheer in this place. Personally, I thought he meant booze."

"He even decorated the morgue. I should thank him."

"What did he do, Maura, hang ornaments on the dead bodies?" Jane couldn't see any decorations.

"No, silly, you're standing under mistletoe."

"What the-? Thanks for the warning, Maura. If any of the guys had seen me, they would have razzed me for days, thinking I was trying to get kissed." Jane backed away from Maura's office in a hurry. Jane grabbed her coffee, yelled her thanks over her shoulder and headed back upstairs. Maura was disappointed.

Jane punched the elevator key and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She came dangerously close to grabbing Maura and kissing her under the mistletoe. _Another disaster averted,_ Jane thought.

Later Maura had a chance to thank Korsak for the decorations. When she returned from her lunch with Jane they noticed the entry area for the precinct had a Christmas tree and everyone's office had some sort of decoration.

"I'm pleased, Korsak, thank you. Last year every other office in this building was decorated except for the morgue," Maura smiled. She was perched on the edge of Jane's desk.

"My pleasure, Dr. Isles. I think last year we thought it was creepy to hang decorations where you do your autopsies but I thought this year, we needed to include you."

As she was speaking with Korsak Maura caught Jane's gaze on her thighs. Maura's sea foam green dress had ridden up a little higher and Jane couldn't seem to break her stare. Maura returned to the morgue with a small smile playing on her lips. Maybe Jane would welcome a kiss under the mistletoe.

At seven p.m. Korsak stood and stretched. He looked over at Jane hunched over her computer.

"Let's go to the Robber for drinks. We can come back later if Maura gets the results done tonight," he suggested. Jane hesitated for only a minute before agreeing and it wasn't long before the two old partners were pulling down cold ones.

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?" Korsak grinned at Jane. She groaned.

"Don't remind me. Thanks to Maura I have Ma's present but no one else's."

Korsak loved the perfect opening for his next question.

"Have you gotten Maura anything?" he wasn't sure if the friends exchanged gifts.

Jane sighed. "No, and she's always the most difficult gift I buy every year. She has everything, Korsak, what do you do in that case?"

Korsak thought for a moment. "Ever think of buying her jewelry?"

"Isn't that too personal a gift?"

"How close are you and Maura, Janie?"

Jane felt her heart seize at the question.

"What are you talking about, Korsak? We're just friends," Jane protested. She tried to ignore her heart hammering in her chest.

"Jane, you and Maura are closer than just friends. Why can't you admit you're in love with her?" Jane hesitated then nodded.

"Fine, Korsak, but you know what I'll do to you if you tell anyone what I said. Especially Maura. I don't think she feels the same and I don't want to lose her."

"I'll keep your secret, Jane, but do you think you'll be happy just being friends?"

Jane fiddled with her beer bottle. "I hope so. I mean, it's all I've got."

"Ever ask Maura about her feelings for you?"

"No! I said I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'm not going to say anything," Jane protested.

Korsak finished his beer. He could see he had his work cut out for him. He thought briefly of giving Jane the letter to Santa, but decided it might be best if Jane actually saw how Maura felt about her. That way, she wouldn't have any doubts.

Both pagers went off.

"Time to go, Korsak. Maura has our report."

The two detectives returned to the precinct, now almost deserted except for Maura and the three from homicide. They trooped downstairs to hear Maura's autopsy findings on their latest victim.

Jane caught herself staring at Maura's face, then her shoulders, and her hands as she went through the autopsy findings. Her gaze finally landed on Maura's lips and she wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Suddenly Jane realized Maura was staring back at her with a puzzled expression. Jane forced herself to concentrate on the autopsy.

"Jane, wait a minute," Maura's voice cut into her thoughts. Frost and Korsak headed upstairs to the bullpen, discussing the case.

"Yeah, M?"

"Are you alright, Jane? You seemed a little distracted during my report," Maura asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to not pay attention. I was thinking about the victim, then Christmas, so my mind wandered off a bit."

"Is there anything I can help you with, Jane? You know how much I enjoy shopping," Maura teased. Jane laughed.

"No, I don't know what I'm getting anyone, so I have to figure it out for myself. But thank you, I appreciate the offer, Maura."

"Why don't we get together on the 23rd before your family gathering? Have dinner, watch some of your holiday movies?" Maura asked softly.

"Sure, Maura," Jane replied. Still feeling uncomfortable at getting caught by Maura, Jane threw a "see you later!" over her shoulder and returned to her desk.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

The morning of the 23rd dawned bright and cold. Jane swore she could smell snow in the air but hoped it waited until evening to fall. She had way too much stuff to get done today before she spent the evening at Maura's.

Maura. Just hearing her name caused Jane's breath to catch. Now that she confessed her feelings to Korsak those same feelings felt more real to Jane. And his question, could she live with friendship only, if she had to?

Jane had no answers to that question and put it out of her mind. She was determined to enjoy the holiday season, on whatever level with Maura was available.

The precinct was awash in holiday spirit. Normally dour serious cops wore grins and Jane could have sworn she saw a Santa hat on Cavanaugh's head. As she approached her desk she spied a familiar brunette perched on the corner.

"Good morning, Jane. I brought you some coffee," Maura said brightly. Maura's heart began to race as she saw Jane all decked out in navy blue slacks and a cream colored sweater. "Is that cashmere, Jane?" Maura asked. She reached out to touch Jane's arm and felt a jolt of electricity run through her at the touch.

"What, on my salary? No, it's just something I picked up awhile back. I don't think I've worn it before," Jane replied.

"So what's on your agenda, today, Jane?" Maura's perky attitude was in full force.

_Seducing you,_ was Jane's first thought, then she cringed. _Thank God I caught that before it left my mouth._

"Ah, just Christmas errands mostly. In fact, if we're not busy here, guys, I need to take care of some stuff. Can you get along without me for a couple of hours, Frost?"

"Sure, Jane, it's pretty slow right now anyway. If anything comes in, I'll call."

"Great. Thanks, Maura, for the coffee. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Maura replied, a little puzzled. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely," Jane smiled at her. Maura relaxed. Sometimes when Jane seemed this distracted Maura was afraid she might be the cause. She was happy to note that it was seasonal matters that concerned Jane right now.

Jane returned to the precinct in the early afternoon. The office Christmas party was in full swing. Jane helped herself to some unspiked eggnog and looked around. Frost and Korsak were off in the corner, laughing themselves silly over nothing. Other cops milled around and several helped themselves to the sandwich fixins and pies on the heavily laden goodie table. The elevator door opened and Maura stepped out. Jane saw the neutral expression on her face and knew Maura was still a little apprehensive about social gatherings, even with coworkers. Jane made her way through the crowd and approached her. Seeing Jane coming her way Maura relaxed.

"Hi, Maura. Nothing like seeing a bunch of crazy cops enjoy the holidays, huh?"

"Actually I find it very inspiring that they can enjoy themselves without alcohol," Maura said. Jane chuckled.

"Wait until they get to the Robber in an hour or so, Maura. You'll change your mind."

"Rizzoli, Merry Christmas!" Lt. Cavanaugh bellowed in her ear. "Dr. Isles, happy holidays. I hope everyone enjoys their holiday season. Grab some punch and cookies, folks, Santa will be here soon."

"Santa?" Maura smiled up at Jane.

"Yeah, he usually makes an appearance for the officers' kids. Probably fairly soon since we seem to have had an invasion of little ones."

Jane proved right. A few minutes later Santa came in and took a seat at the front of the crowd. His rounds of "Ho! Ho! Ho!" were well received by kids of all ages. He started passing out gifts. Midway through he pulled out a cream colored envelope.

"Jane Rizzoli! Come on up, Jane, get your gift!" Santa called. Jane thought she heard wrong. Since when did Santa have a gift for her?

"Santa, are you sure you called the right name?" she yelled back. Santa patted his lap.

"Come on, Jane, you have a gift from Santa!" Jane made her way through the crowd.

"Now, one instruction comes with your gift, Jane. Santa asks that you open your gift in privacy and not in front of everyone," he said. Catcalls from her fellow officers followed.

"Ooh, someone sent you some undies, Jane," Detective Crowe yelled out. If it hadn't been for the children in the audience Jane might have gestured back at him. She accepted the envelope and returned to her place.

"Going to open it now, Jane?" Maura inquired.

"No, probably later. I can't imagine what it could be. Did you-?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head.

"Remember, I wasn't here last year when Santa came. I couldn't have known he brought gifts. I thought we'd exchange later," Maura said.

"Probably Frost or Korsak playing a joke. I don't think it's Frankie."

The rest of the children received their gifts. Santa patted his lap.

"Saving the best for last. Dr. Maura Isles, come and get your gift!" Maura looked at Jane with an amazed look. Who did she know besides Jane? Maura slowly made her way through the crowd of children and perched on Santa's lap.

"Now, Dr. Isles, have you been a good girl this year?" the children laughed. Maura nodded very seriously.

"Yes, Santa I have been. May I have my gift now?"

"You may. Same instruction as Jane's. Please open in the privacy of your home or office and do not share with anyone. Now, Merry Christmas to all! Santa has to leave all you nice boys and girls and deliver more gifts! Be good 'til next year!" Santa picked up his now empty bag and disappeared out the back. Maura kept staring at her envelope.

"So when do we open these?" Jane asked her.

"I think I need to check something in my office, Jane," Maura said. "Why not give me a couple of minutes then come downstairs? I brought in something to put in our eggnog after the party."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

Maura went straight for her purse. She didn't remember dropping off her letter to Santa at Macys. Maura rummaged through everything, emptying the contents onto her desk. No letter. She searched her desk drawers. Nothing. Replacing everything Maura wondered what happened to her letter to Santa. _I hope Jane didn't find it,_ she thought.

She picked up the letter she just received and played with it for a moment before opening it. The stationery was a fine, creamy vellum paper with her name written in script on the envelope. _Whoever wrote this enjoys calligraphy_, she thought. _And, given the penmanship, it has to have been written by a woman. _Even considering her college and medical school diplomas Maura never saw her name written out in a more beautiful hand. She considered Jane's chicken scratch and instantly knew she had nothing to do with this. It couldn't be any of the men she worked with. Maura sighed. Picking up the envelope she tore it open and removed the single sheet of paper.

_"Dear Maura, _it read, _"you have been a very good girl this year and Santa wants to reward you. I know there were times as a child that you didn't receive the gifts you wanted and Santa wishes to take this opportunity to make it up to you. I agree Jane Rizzoli is an excellent match for you, but you have to show her you are serious about loving her. If you do this, your fondest wishes will be under your tree this Christmas. Merry Christmas, Maura! Love, Santa."_

Maura's heart was in her throat. What happened to her letter? And who was this Santa who seemed to know all about her? Her mind swirled with possibilities but she rejected each and every one. She was still lost in thought when Jane stepped off the elevator and entered the morgue.

"Hey, Maura, where's the spike for the eggnog?" Jane asked. When Jane got within a couple of feet Maura stood up, grabbed the front of Jane's sweater and dragged her over to morgue office. Maura briefly looked up at the mistletoe then took Jane's face in both her hands. She kissed Jane's lips, feeling a jolt of electricity through her whole body. Jane put her arms around Maura and leaned into her body, returning the kiss. They kissed for several seconds until they needed oxygen and finally pulled apart.

Maura watched Jane for her reaction. She didn't wait long.

"Maura, what the hell was that? I..I...no!" Jane said forcefully and turned, practically running for the elevator. Maura watched her go, shocked into silence at Jane's reaction, then sank down on her desk. The tears flowed freely as she sobbed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ok, first things first. All things Rizzoli & Isles definitely belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and Janet Tamaro. **

Chap. 4

Jane drove home without remembering how she got there. With trembling hands she opened her door and fell inside.

_ Oh, shit, oh shit, I totally screwed up. Why didn't I just tell Maura how I felt about her? Instead, I do what I do best. I ran. _

Jane couldn't believe the tears she shed as her heart broke. She caught a glimpse of her Christmas tree in the corner and remembered she was supposed to be at Maura's this evening. Her tears fell anew. _Ok, Santa, I need some help here. Tell me what to do. _

Maura wiped her face and decided to go home. Grabbing her purse she slipped out the morgue but not before finding Santa's card and ripping it to pieces. _I wish I hadn't believed,_ she thought.

Jane picked herself up off the floor. Undecided as to what to do she went into the bathroom and ran a hot shower. Finding Santa's card in her pocket she slit it open and read.

_"Dear Jane, Through all the years when I've brought you footballs, basketballs, hockey sticks and Celtics tickets I've longed to bring you what your heart desires. This year I believe I've done just that. Maura is your heart's desire, Jane, and you are hers. The two of you share a love that most people only dream about. Go to her, tell her how you feel. She feels the same. One of these Christmases I'll be doubling as the stork, bringing your children, but only if you make her wish come true, and in so doing, make your own heart's desire a reality. Merry Christmas! Love, Santa."_

Maura warmed a can of soup and opened a new bottle of wine. She chuckled bitterly as she remembered how she wanted this Christmas to be: a time for her and Jane to finally explore their feelings for each other. During their numerous sleepovers Maura knew she wanted to wake up next to Jane each and every morning for the rest of their lives. _Well, you put the end to that one, Isles, great going, _Maura toasted herself. _Jane will probably never speak to you again._

Maura settled on her sofa and found a documentary on the medical channel. She shied away from the Christmas movies on the other channels, those were for the other families to enjoy together. She ate her soup and sipped her wine and wondered if she'd ever learn.

A knocking on her front door awakened Maura. _I must have dozed off, _she thought. The knocking turned to an urgent pounding. She saw Jane through the peephole.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Maura asked. As glad as she was to see Jane she also feared it might bring Jane's wrath.

"This, what I should have done earlier," Jane said. She encircled Maura's body and tipped the other woman's face up to hers. Slowly she lowered her lips to Maura's. Maura's lips answered back and the two women stayed wrapped in each other's arms and lips for several minutes.

"I was afraid I'd scared you off, Jane," Maura whispered. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Jane reached up and stroked the sides of Maura's face.

"You did, for about three seconds. I became scared that someone might see us. And my feelings were kind of new to me. I love you, Maura, am in love with you, but I kept shoving everything down inside. Then when you kissed me, I knew I had to do something about it but instead I ran. Can you forgive me, Maura? I never wanted to hurt you and I know I must have."

Maura leaned into the detective. She could feel Jane's heart pounding. Maura knew it matched her own.

"I love you, Jane. There's nothing to forgive. I'm glad you're here. Come join me on the sofa."

They cuddled together. Jane's arm snaked around the back of the sofa. Maura set her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Maura, I'm not good at feelings and emotions. You saw me earlier. I run. I don't ever want to run from you again. Please, in the future, tell me if I screw up. I'll always make it right," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. They sat together for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence.

Maura chuckled lightly. "Then I really must have scared you, Jane, when I kissed you." Jane kissed Maura softly.

"All of a sudden, everything I always wanted, was right in front of me. You were there, kissing me, and I could think how much I wanted this, wanted a chance for us to be together. For so long I've been afraid to tell you how I feel. When it was right in front of me I couldn't cope with it."

"Where did you go?"

"Home. I dissolved in tears just inside the door. I saw my Christmas tree and asked Santa for a little help."

Maura climbed into Jane's lap. "I can't stand the thought of you crying, Jane." Maura's own eyes began to tear and Jane wiped a couple away.

"I love you, Maura. I want to know you, even more than I do already. Oh, and by the way, we're about to miss _A Christmas Story._"

"Jane!" Maura squealed. "How can you think about Christmas movies now?"

"It's that time of year, Maura. Besides, my Christmas is never complete without knowing if Ralphie gets his BB gun," Jane's grin grew even wider as she teased the medical examiner. She knew she hit the jackpot and she owed Santa a great debt.

"Fine, Detective. Let's stretch out on the sofa and watch it together," Maura said. Jane turned on her side and Maura settled in front of her. Jane grabbed the large throw off the back of the sofa and covered the two of them. For two hours they watched the antics of Ralphie, and kissed like a couple of hungry teenagers during the commercials. As the credits faded from the screen Maura turned to face Jane. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Maura lifted her finger and traced Jane's lips.

"Ralphie and his BB gun make you complete, Jane?" she asked, her voice husky.

"You do, Maura. You're my soul mate, you're beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, gorgeous and oh, yeah did I mention sexy?" Jane said.

Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

"Jane, I think we need to go into the bedroom. I don't think this sofa is sufficient for us to continue this here," Maura said. Jane leaped over Maura, turned to pick her up off the sofa. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and placed butterfly kisses on Jane's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Maura, I love you," Jane said.

"Merry Christmas, Jane, I love you," Maura replied.

Later the next morning Jane awakened, her arms still wrapped around Maura and their legs tangled together. She needed to use the bathroom but also had another reason for wanting to slip out of bed this early. Quietly she left the other woman and returned to Maura's living room. Jane found her jacket hanging by the front door and rummaged through her pocket. Finding what she was looking for she moved to the Christmas tree. Gauging Maura's height she wound the chain of the locket on the front branch eye level to Maura. Grinning ear to ear she returned to the bedroom and slipped back in bed. She reached out and softly pulled the other woman to her and closed her eyes. About ready to fall asleep she suddenly remembered the last part of Santa's letter. Jane's eyes flew open.

_Children?_

TBC. **Merry Christmas to all, hope it's a merry one, with everyone's wishes coming true. (Although I was kind of hoping to find Maura under my tree). **

**Next chapter, Maura's Christmas with the Rizzolis. Will she survive? **


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Jane felt something cold and metallic brush the end of her nose. She was wrapped up in the blankets and so snuggly warm she resisted waking. The cold object brushed lightly across her forehead and now she was awake. Jane sat bolt upright in bed and opened her eyes.

Maura held the necklace above Jane's face, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Jane, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Maura kissed every inch of Jane's face.

"I think I could get used to waking up this way," Jane joked. She didn't tell Maura she thought the metal object brushing her face had been a gun.

"I love jewelry for presents," Maura said. She fastened the clasp of the necklace and glanced down at the solid gold heart now decorating her neck. Jane swallowed hard. She saw a beautiful necklace above Maura's beautiful white breasts and couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Maura slapped her hands away. "Time for your present!" she called out. Jane watched a nude Maura saunter into the living room and wasn't sure she could control herself.

Maura peeked back into the bedroom. "Come on, sleepyhead, wake up. Santa left something for you under the tree!" Jane's curiosity got the better of her and she followed.

She found Maura sitting under the tree, nude, a red bow on her head. Jane couldn't help herself and began to laugh.

"You could have given me my present in bed," she said.

"This is a little more serious, Jane. I'm not trying to proposition you under the Christmas tree. I'm trying to show you my feelings."

"Your feelings, your beautiful body, yeah, I get it Maura. Now come back to bed."

"No, Jane. Wait. You're my present. With you I finally feel loved. I am confident and secure in your love. I think that's what I'm trying to say," Maura stumbled over her words. It didn't help when tears began to course down her cheeks. Jane sat next to her and wrapped Maura in her arms. Maura buried her face in Jane's neck.

"I've told you how I spent Christmas with my nanny while my parents vacationed in Europe. I never told anyone how lonely I was. I thought something was wrong with me, Jane. No one could ever love me. Then you came along."

"And I yelled 'no' at you when you kissed me under the mistletoe. I can really be a bang up friend, can't I?" Jane said sarcastically. She hated herself for the pain she put Maura through. "I'm sorry, M, I never meant to hurt you. I ran, plain and simple, like I said earlier. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, but let's do something else right now."

"What, Jane?"

"Let me take you back to bed and make love to you before we have to invade the Rizzoli Christmas clash."

"Wait, Christmas _clash_? What are you talking about, Jane?" Maura asked. Jane had her by the hand and led Maura back into the bedroom.

By noon the whole Rizzoli clan was gathered at Angela and Frank's home, eggnog, beer or something harder in their hands as they waited for dinner to be served. Jane stood at the back of the living room, watching Maura interact with the rest of her relatives. Frost and Korsak were there, too, helping a young Rizzoli cousin with a new electric train set. Jane couldn't believe her eyes at how men turned into little boys when a train set was involved.

She was reveling in watching her girlfriend charm everyone in the room. Her heart still wanted to break every time she recalled their conversation that morning, and Maura's revelation that she didn't think she was worthy of being loved. Jane knew that Maura was love personified. Jane hoped she didn't mess anything up.

Maura made her way back to Jane, still smiling and a little flushed. "Charming my relatives, eh Maura?" Jane joked. "You have me, now, so you want the rest of the Rizzolis under your spell?"

"No, Jane, just you. You're mine," Maura breathed in her ear. Jane felt all kinds of electricity shooting through her body.

Angela appeared in the doorway. "Don't anybody go anywhere. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. In fact, it's time for the cook to take a drink break," she announced and everyone laughed. Angela poured herself a cup of eggnog.

"In that case, if I may have everyone's attention," Jane's voice boomed. "I want to make a toast, since everyone has something to drink. An announcement, if you will." Everyone turned to Jane. Maura stood by her side.

"Ma, you're off the hook for finding me another blind date, or a man to share my life with. As of today, Maura Isles is my girlfriend and I want all of us to welcome her to our family."

Maura felt as surprised as everyone looked. Jane was all smiles. Frost looked at Korsak and held out his hand. Korsak drained his cup, set it down, and grabbed his wallet. He handed Frost fifty dollars. "Thanks, old man. I knew it wouldn't be long."

"I should never have taken that bet," Korsak was mumbling.

Maura looked around her. Uncomfortable at Jane's announcement, since they hadn't discussed anything like this, Maura became afraid. So far, with the exception of Frost's and Korsak's bet, no one had said anything. She hoped everyone would accept them for Jane's sake. Maura didn't know what she would do if Jane was ostracized by her family for falling in love with a woman.

Just then Frank stepped forward and stood in front of Jane.

"Wonderful, sweetheart, if you're happy then I'm happy. Welcome, Dr. Isles, to the crazy Rizzoli clan. Although I guess I'll be calling you Maura from now on." Frank reached down and kissed Maura's cheek. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks, Pop," Jane said softly as Frank kissed her. Frankie followed his father and the rest of the family lifted their glasses in a toast.

All except Angela. Still frozen she stood in the kitchen doorway. She didn't look at Maura, but called to Jane to join her in the kitchen. Jane leaned down, lightly kissed Maura, and followed her mother.

TBC. A/N: Okay, you know how much I love stopping at a cliffhanger, just don't fall over. You'll enjoy it, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own R&I. If I did, I'd be a pretty happy camper. **

Part 6

Jane followed her mother into the kitchen. "Yeah, Ma, what do you need?"

Angela turned and slapped Jane hard across the mouth. Jane felt herself fall against the side of the refrigerator. Tears stung her eyes.

"A woman, Jane? Really?" Angela's mouth was a tight, angry line. Jane had to wait a moment to speak.

"Not a woman, Ma. Maura. And why did you hit me?" Jane was more surprised Angela hit her than anything else.

"So Maura's not a woman?" Angela demanded.

Jane opened her mouth to say something but instead, turned on her heel and marched back out of the kitchen. She went straight to Maura, took her hand, saying, "Come on." En route to the front door Jane stopped in front of her father.

"Thanks, Pop, for your support. Unfortunately we have to leave now." Jane and Maura left.

"Jane, what happened with your mother?" Maura asked. She pulled on Jane's hand to stop. Jane dropped Maura's hand and whirled around to face her. As she did Maura could see the outline of Angela's palm on Jane's cheek. Maura covered her mouth with her own hand and brought her left hand up to Jane's face. Jane leaned into the touch.

"Oh, my God, Jane, I never thought she'd do anything like that. I never thought Angela capable of it," Maura whispered. She was horrified. Maura wanted to cry at the thought of Jane being hit because of their relationship.

The front door opened and Frank flew out. "Sweetheart, come back," he pleaded. "It's Christmas." Both women could hear Angela yelling in the background.

"Tell her that, Pa," Jane said angrily. Angela appeared in the doorway, crying.

"Frank, tell her I didn't mean it, I didn't know what I was doing."

Jane took one look at her mother and knew it wasn't long before she herself broke down. She wanted out of there. Taking Maura's hand the two left without another word.

They drove to Jane's apartment in silence. Maura felt dreadful. Jane was so shocked by her mother's actions she couldn't feel anything, other than the phantom handprint Angela left on her cheek.

Maura followed Jane into her apartment. Sure enough, as the front door closed Jane ran into her bedroom, sobbing.

Maura took Joe out for a walk, to give Jane a little time to herself. Other than try and comfort Jane she didn't know what else to do. She fed Jo, then went into the bedroom. Jane's sobs had slowed to whimpers with occasional bouts of crying. Maura kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. She folded Jane into her arms.

"Everything's going to be okay, Jane," Maura whispered. Jane shook her head.

"No, it's not, Maura. Ma's never hit me before. I don't think I can forgive her for it."

"Jane, I don't think she knew what she was doing."

"Sure she did. You heard her call me into the kitchen. The minute the two of us were alone she turned and backhanded me. I nearly fell into the refrigerator. Maura, if this were a call I would have arrested her."

Jane's crying began in earnest. She buried her head in Maura's neck and Maura held her, stroking Jane's hair.

Across town Frank was still yelling at Angela. "Ang, what did you do that for?"

Angela was crying and yelling back at Frank. "I don't know. I reacted badly when my daughter tells the whole world she's in love with a woman. She can't be in love with a woman, Frank. She's supposed to be with a man. A man who will love her, take care of her, give her children and a nice life." Frank just stared at his wife.

"She has that with Maura, Ang. She's happy, for the first time in her life. Who are we to tell her no?"

"Maura can't give her children, Frank!"

"I know, Angela, I'm not stupid. I just meant they can still have children if they want. Jane's happy. Leave her alone. And where do you get off slapping our children?"

"I didn't know what I was doing, Frank. Do you think she'll forgive me?" Angela dissolved into sobs of her own. She buried her face in Frank's shirt as he held her.

In the living room, listening to his parents' argument, Frankie answered his mother's question in his head. _No. _

Everyone left right after Angela's argument started with Jane. Frankie had been close enough to the kitchen to hear the slap. After Jane and Maura ran out, Frankie grabbed his Pop, told him what he overheard. Frankie grabbed a beer and sat on the couch while Frank went into the kitchen to talk to Angela. The cousins, friends and neighbors all made lame excuses about needing to leave and Christmas was ruined for the Rizzolis.

Frost took Korsak back to the precinct to pick up his car.

"I didn't see that one coming," Frost said. Korsak shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess Angela has a real problem with her daughter being a lesbian. I feel bad for Jane. She finally has Maura and this happens."

Frost drove on in silence. "You don't think this might create a problem for Jane and Maura, do you?"

"I don't know, Frost. Jane is so close to her family. And poor Maura might blame herself for being the cause of all this."

"They sure got together so quickly, didn't they?" Frost asked.

"It really isn't so sudden. They've been dancing around it for months. Jane confessed to me a few weeks ago she's in love with Maura."

"Yeah, but nobody said anything, then bam, Jane suddenly announces her relationship with Maura and expects everyone to welcome her into the family."

"Sure. Just like you or I would do, if we met a woman we were serious about," Korsak replied.

"Yeah, but that's my point. Jane and Maura got serious very suddenly."

Frost was silent for a moment. "Did this have anything to do with your letters from Santa?"

Korsak sighed. "Maybe, I don't know."

The next morning Jane woke first. She saw Maura sleeping in her arms and stroked her cheek. Maura stirred. "Good morning," Maura whispered.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jane smiled.

"How are you feeling, Jane?" Maura asked. The smile disappeared and Jane's eyes clouded over.

"I'm still shocked Ma slapped me, Maura, that's how I feel. Come on, let's get some coffee going and I'll take you out to breakfast." Jane slid off the bed and held her hand out for Maura to take. Maura grabbed Jane's hand, her guilt over being the cause of the problem between mother and daughter Rizzoli multiplying rapidly.

Frankie found his father sitting at the breakfast table, alone. Angela was nowhere to be seen. He poured fresh coffee for both of them and took the seat next to his dad.

"Pop, what's going on around here?" Frankie asked.

Frank Sr. sighed. "I don't know, Frankie. I never thought your mother would slap any of you, until last night."

"Think Janie will forgive her?" Frankie asked. Frank Sr. shook his head.

"I wish I knew, son, I wish I knew."

"Ma has to apologize to Jane. And to Maura. I just hope nothing happens to that relationship before it has a chance to get off the ground," Frankie said. He couldn't begin to describe the anger he felt at this mother's actions.

Just then both Rizzoli men heard a heavy step on the stairs. Angela came into the kitchen, walking slowly. She was in her bathrobe, which both men knew was very unusual for her. Angela usually was the first one up and dressed, in command of the kitchen. Hair unkempt, Frank Sr. knew his wife hadn't slept a wink the night before. She grabbed a cup of coffee and came into the dining room. Intending to take a section of the newspaper and quietly enjoy her coffee, Angela instead got a look at the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. It sat, still decorated, and piled with the gifts the family meant to exchange the previous day. Overcome once again by her actions Angela dropped her mug and burst into tears.

"Come on, Ma, have a seat," Frankie told his mother. "I can't bear to see you this way."

"I know, sweetie, but I can't help myself. I hate what I did. I ruined Christmas for everyone, I slapped my daughter and made her feel unwelcome in her own home," Angela sobbed. Frank Sr. waited for the crying to subside a little.

"You know how to take care of this, Angela. Jane's got to be hurting more than a little. You could get dressed and go over there to talk to her."

"Pop's right, Ma. Jane will listen to you. Why don't you get dressed right now and I'll drive you over. Give you a little moral support," Frankie suggested.

"Then this will all be a distant memory, honey, and we can plan another get together to give our presents," Frank Sr. said. Angela nodded, wiping her tears.

"Let me get dressed, Frankie. Drink your coffee. There's some cereal and bread for toast, if you're hungry."

But when the two Rizzolis pulled up in Jane's driveway they couldn't see her car anywhere. "Maybe she's at Maura's," Frankie suggested. Angela didn't know what to think. She knew Janie was off duty that day, so she wasn't at work.

"I'm not comfortable going to Maura's right now, Frankie. If she's upset at me she won't want me in her home." Frankie started to protest, tell his mother Maura wasn't like that, but held back.

"Okay, we'll go back home. I'll call Jane and find out where she is and we'll set something up."

Maura found herself sitting across the table from Jane in a seedy restaurant that looked older than the city of Boston itself. Jane kept looking around the restaurant with a vacant look on her face. Every once in a while she reached across the table and took Maura's hand. The longer Jane was silent the guiltier Maura felt. She knew she wasn't good at family relationships, never having had much of a family, but didn't like the idea that she was the cause of the trouble between Jane and her mother. Maura had always wished she had a closer relationship with her own mother, but that was not to be. If Maura had any hope of having a close relationship with the woman she considered to be her mother-in-law, those hopes had been dashed the day before.

"You okay, sweetie?" Jane asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"I feel bad about what happened, Jane. No one should ever hit you, you don't deserve it," Maura answered.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what got into Ma but she isn't my concern. I don't want her actions to overshadow our relationship. I love you, Maura, I always have."

Maura wanted to voice that same opinion back to Jane, but held back.

TBC

**A/N: This is a little darker than originally intended but it seemed to fit. Please let me know what you think. Too dark? Unrealistic? Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Their phones rang simultaneously. "We must have a case," Jane muttered.

"Jane, a DB has been found at the waterfront. Meet you there," Frost said.

"Yeah, sure, Frost. Maura's with me, and we're actually not far from there."

"Let me get my bag," Maura said. Jane settled the bill and they left. Quickly walking the two blocks to the area they saw the cordoned off area and a small number of looky-loos. Identifying themselves to the other cops, Jane surveyed the scene while Maura went straight to the body.

"Young, approximately 16 to 17 years of age, good health. Liver temp leads me to believe she's been dead for maybe six hours," Maura said.

"First cop on scene found her ID over by the water line. Name is Jenny Samms, high school student from the looks of her student body card. Yep, just turned 17," Jane replied. She shook her head.

"Any obvious wounds, Maura?"

"Not yet. Although the way her head is positioned I think we'll find a skull fracture."

Maura proved to be right. The back of the woman's head had a large cave-in and Jane and Frost started looking for anything that might match the murder weapon. Maura and her team loaded the body and returned to the precinct morgue for the autopsy. Maura briefly waved to Jane. She stared after the tall detective for a moment, unable to deny how upset she was at the rift between Jane and her mother. She just didn't know what to do, or if she should do anything.

Jane and Frost continued to search the waterfront area. A few small incidental items continued to be found but nothing matching a potential murder weapon. After bagging and tagging the items for evidence they, too, returned to the precinct. Within minutes Frost found the girl's parents and home address and they left to make the notification.

The young woman's home was in a middle class section of Boston. The home was well kept but nondescript. Jane knocked on the door.

A man about forty opened it almost immediately.

"Mr. Samms? I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is Detective Frost. We're Boston Homicide Unit. May we talk to you about your daughter?"

"I don't have a daughter, Detective," the man replied, and slammed the door shut. Jane and Frost stared at each other.

"Wow, that must have been a family rift," Frost replied then winced. He saw Jane's jaw start to work back and forth. _Open mouth, insert foot,_ he thought. Frost stepped forward and pounded authoritatively on the door.

"Boston PD. Open up please, Mr. Samms." Frost called. After a short moment the door reopened, but this time a woman judged to be in her thirties answered.

"Mrs. Samms?" Jane asked.

"Is this about Jenny?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. May we come in?" the woman hesitated for a moment then opened the door for the detectives to follow her in.

"Mrs. Samms, we have bad news. Jenny's body was found by the waterfront just a short while ago. Judging by her condition we have reason to believe she was murdered."

Mrs. Samms' face crumpled at the news of her daughter's death and she began to cry. Jane sat on the sofa next to her and comforted her. Frost wandered the room, looking at family pictures on the mantel and atop the piano.

"Ma'am, is your husband here?" Frost asked. She gestured toward a doorway at the back.

"He's in the kitchen." Frost walked to the doorway and knocked on the wall.

"Mr. Samms? I'm Detective Frost, Boston Homicide. I'd like to ask you some questions regarding your daughter Jenny."

"Like I said at the front door, I don't have a daughter."

"Any particular reason for that attitude? I know Jenny was your daughter."

"She made some lifestyle choices I don't tolerate."

"Was she into drugs, Mr. Samms? Have a history of use, or drug rehab? It would help if you knew any of her friends. We'd like to find out who did this," Frost said softly.

Mr. Samms stood up abruptly and joined his wife in the living room. Frost followed.

"Janice, keep your mouth shut. These two don't need to know anything about Jenny. Leave her be," he said to his wife.

Jane stood up and confronted him. "Mr. Samms, murder is against the law. Regardless of your attitude toward your daughter we need to find out who did this to her. I would think you'd want to know who killed her. She was so young."

Jane's words brought another torrent of tears from Mrs. Samms. After a couple of minutes Jane could see they were wasting their time. She handed her business card to Mrs. Samms.

"Ma'am, if you think of anything you want to tell me, please call. I will need a statement from you in the next couple of days regarding Jenny's whereabouts, the last time you saw her, so please come down to the precinct. Again, we're very sorry for your loss."

Jane nodded at Mr. Samms, motioned to Frost and they left.

"Maura, you have anything yet?" Jane called out as she entered the morgue. She expected to see Maura elbow deep in Jenny's body but instead the morgue had been cleaned. Jane saw the light on in Maura's office and headed over. She stopped abruptly when she heard Maura crying.

Jane turned around and hesitated. Did she do anything to upset Maura? Unsure, Jane stepped lightly into the office. Maura was seated in her chair, facing the wall, shoulders heaving.

"Maura, honey? What's wrong?" Jane asked softly. She went around the desk and knelt in front of Maura's chair.

"Sweetheart? Did I do or say something to upset you?" Jane took Maura's hand. She longed to put her arms around Maura and soothe her but Maura was crying so hard she shook.

Jane rubbed Maura's hand and stroked her cheek. After a moment Maura managed to calm herself. She leaned forward, resting her head on Jane's shoulder.

"N-n-no, you didn't do anything to upset me, Jane. It's just, I don't want to come between you and your family, Jane. I think it might be best if we didn't see each other anymore."

"What? Maura, no," Jane protested. "I'm sorry my mother put us both through this, but you're wrong, Maura. Ma would have acted this way if it had been anyone she didn't approve of." The minute the words were out of Jane's mouth she wished she could take them back.

"She doesn't approve of me?" Maura asked and more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No, Maura, that wasn't what I meant. I said it wrong. I took her by surprise, Maura, that's all. I should have gone over before making the big announcement and said something to Ma privately, that's all." Jane hoped this was the case.

Maura quieted down and looked at Jane. She cupped Jane's face in both of her hands. "I never thought I'd have the opportunity to love someone like you, Jane. As well as be loved in return. I thought there was something wrong with me, something everyone else could see, but me. I tried to tell myself I could live without being loved but I was wrong. As much as I love you, Jane, it's wrong for us to be together. At least for now. Let's go back to being friends until your mother gets used to the idea of us being a couple. I can't come between you and your family, Jane."

"No, Maura, I can't let you do that. I don't want to go back to being friends. I am in love with you. Every morning when we wake up I'm happy, and all I can think about is how I always want to wake up next to you. I know you love me, too, Maura. No."

Maura watched Jane's face for a moment. "You'll fall out of love with me, Jane, if you're estranged from your family. You've grown up with a large, loving family. You'll end up resenting me if you have to choose me over them. I can't let that happen."

Jane stared at Maura. Was she really hearing these words?

"So you've decided, is that it? I can't talk you out of this?" Jane asked. She took a step back. Maura shook her head no and stared at the floor. Jane hesitated then turned and left the morgue. Maura put her head down in her arms and sobbed.

Jane ran out of the precinct and headed for her car. She drove home as fast as she dared in the holiday traffic. Throwing her keys on the table she dialed Frankie.

"Frankie, Maura broke up with me. Said she won't come between me and my family. So you can tell your mother she got her wish." Jane turned her phone off without allowing Frankie to reply. Grabbing a beer from the fridge she twisted off the cap, threw it in the sink and downed the beer in one long gulp. Tossing the bottle in the trash Jane grabbed another.

Frankie repeated Jane's words in his mind as he drove to his parents' home. _Oh, God, I hope Janie forgives Ma for this. _It was the first major rift in their family in Frankie's memory. Even Tommy's run-ins with the law over his DUIs hadn't caused this much trouble.

"Pop, we got trouble," Frankie said when he went inside. He filled him in on Jane's news. Frank Sr. looked as sad as everyone felt.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"I spoke with your mother, Frankie, she says it was all a mistake."

Frankie thought for a moment. "Do you think Janie will forgive her?" Frank Sr. shrugged. "We hope so, Frankie, but I don't know. Jane's stubborn and Angela's never hit her before."

On that note they heard a sob coming from the stairway. Angela came downstairs, crying once again. "Frankie, please tell Jane I'm sorry."

"Tell her yourself, Ma. I can't do this for you."

"She has to forgive me," Angela wailed.

"No, Ma, she doesn't. And just so you know, Jane called me a little earlier. Because of what you did Maura's broken up with her." Frank Sr. hung his head upon hearing the news. Angela gasped.

"No, Frankie," Angela begged. "What can I do?"

"Start by apologizing, Ang. That's all you can do, and we'll see what happens."

Jane stretched out on her sofa and was watching the football game. Since nothing really interested her she started channel surfing. She kept an eye on her phone, hoping Maura would call. She also listened for footsteps at her door, in case Maura decided to just come on over.

As halftime ended for the game she did hear footsteps at her door.

"Thank God, Maura, you came over-" Jane said and flung open the door. Instead of Maura, Angela stood there, wringing her handkerchief.

"Jane, sweetheart, I came to apologize." Jane stood there, frozen. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything but the feeling of her mother's hand striking her flesh. Tears slid silently down Jane's cheeks. Seeing Jane start to cry renewed Angela's tears.

Jane stepped back to allow her mother to enter the apartment. She closed the door and Angela grabbed Jane and held her close.

"Why did you hit me, Ma?" Jane cried. To Angela, she sounded like a small child.

"I don't know, Janie. I was shocked and I reacted badly. But that's no excuse. We never hit you kids, no matter what happened. I still can't believe I slapped you."

"I told Maura it was my fault. I should have come by earlier and told you privately before I made the announcement. But I was so happy to have Maura as my girlfriend that I wanted to share the news. You know, share my happiness."

"You shouldn't have had to pave the way, Jane. I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

Jane sighed. "I forgive you, Ma. The problem is, what about Maura?"

"Maura is a lovely woman, Jane. You're lucky to have her and I can't tell you how badly I feel about coming between you. Do you think she'll come back to you now that we've made up?" Angela asked.

"I hope so," Jane said, after a long silence. "I hate the thought of living without her."

Jane wanted to call Maura right then and tell her the news but Frost called with an update on their case. Frankie dropped Jane at the precinct, since Jane didn't think she was in good enough shape to drive. Angela headed home with Frankie, reassurances from Jane that all was forgiven.

"What happened, Frost?" Jane asked. She dropped into her chair and was surprised to hear Maura's heels tapping across the floor.

"Hi, Jane. I asked Frost to call you. When I finished Jenny Samms' autopsy I found something I wasn't entirely expecting."

"What?"

"Signs of recent sexual activity."

"Oh, hell, Maura, seventeen year olds are usually sexually active. Jenny was a pretty girl."

"Language, Jane. The main problem is I'm not sure it was consensual."

"She was assaulted, Maura?"

"I think so. It may have been just rough sex; the problem is there isn't a lot of bruising, which makes it inconclusive."

"Thanks, Maura. Have you run the DNA off the sperm?"

"Yes," Maura said, then hesitated. She looked at Frost. "Jane, the DNA suggests it was a close male relative who assaulted her." Jane jumped up.

"I knew there was something about her father. Frost, get a warrant. I want to go over there as soon as possible."

"We have the warrant, Jane. I called it in when Maura first told me. Ready to go?"

Jane nodded, then turned to Maura. "Thanks, Maura. Are you headed home now?" Jane wanted to ask Maura to come to her place, or wait for an invitation to Maura's but none came.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, Jane, Frost." Maura left. Frost turned away, not wanting to see trouble between the two.

Jane didn't want to dwell on Maura's possible reactions to her reconciliation with her mother and whether or not it would help them get back together. She refused to think Maura was done with her for good. Instead she pounded the top of the car, egging Frost to hurry up. She wanted to have a chat with Mr. Samms.

The Samms house looked like all the others in the neighborhood. The living room light was on and the detectives could see the glow of the television. Jane thought how inviting that would look to a seventeen year old girl unless her father was abusing her.

She walked up to the front door and pounded on the screen. Frost had his weapon out and was waiting for a response. "Open up, Boston Homicide!" he called. Jane drew her weapon.

Mrs. Samms opened the door. She unlatched the screen and motioned for the two to follow.

"We need to speak with your husband," Jane told her. Mrs. Samms nodded.

"He's in the back bedroom watching television," she said. "Down the hallway and to your right."

Jane and Frost continued to the back of the house. They saw the bedroom door partially open and could hear the television.

"Mr. Samms? Boston P.D. We were here earlier today. We need to speak with you about your daughter," Jane called out.

A shot rang out. Jane and Frost rushed into the room, weapons drawn. Mr. Samms' lie stretched across the bed, a still smoking pistol by his right hand. Behind them they heard Mrs. Samms screeching.

"I'll go call it in, Frost. You start in here. I'll see if Mrs. Samms understands why her husband killed himself."

Mrs. Samms had calmed down after awhile. She brewed tea while talking with Jane.

"I knew something was wrong about a year ago. Jenny and her father used to do everything together. She was an excellent softball player. Her dad had all kinds of plans for her, for college. She lived to please him."

"What changed? What did you notice?"

"Jenny had a best friend, Cindy. They were inseparable. Cindy had her first serious boyfriend and, of course, in spending time with him, Jenny got cut out. She didn't seem to mind at first but when softball season was over, things changed. For one thing Jenny was injured and couldn't try out for the travel team. With extra time on her hands she was looking to do things with her best friend, only Cindy wasn't available a lot of the time. Jenny withdrew a bit."

"Any changes in behavior? Did you notice any indication of her taking drugs or drinking alcohol?" Jane asked. Mrs. Samms laughed bitterly.

"No. I didn't think of it at first, but as Cindy distanced herself from Jenny I noticed Jenny becoming withdrawn. Then one day I was cleaning in Jenny's room and I found it. I was so surprised. I confided in my husband and that turned out to be worse."

"What did you find, ma'am?"

"Jenny had drawn little hearts all over the outside of her chemistry notebook. You know, the way girls do when they have a boyfriend, or think one is cute. Unfortunately, Jenny had drawn her name with Cindy's inside the heart."

"Like a couple?"

"Yes. I always thought I'd recognize it, if my child were gay, but I guess not. I never saw it coming. Then I told Harry, and everything got worse."

"How so?"

"Harry was old-fashioned. We weren't church goers, or necessarily believers, but he held beliefs that were pretty old. I told him Jenny was gay and he went berserk."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I know what Jenny told me. The afternoon Jenny died I went out to run some errands. Harry was home that day and of course, Jenny was, too. She tried to talk to him, get him to understand how she felt. Jenny said all Harry could talk about was how unnatural it was, one sex to have feelings for its own. Kept saying she didn't understand how great it could be to have feelings for a man. They argued and he followed Jenny upstairs." Mrs. Samms stopped, gulping air while tears fell down her cheeks. She struggled to keep talking but finally broke down again.

"She said, she said, he-" Mrs. Samms stammered.

"He raped her?" Jane asked.

"Yes!" Mrs. Samms cried. Jane was shocked; as much tragedy she saw in her job she wasn't prepared for this.

"He told her he could help her have feelings for men," Mrs. Samms sobbed. "Jenny got away from him but he followed her. He hit her from behind."

"And she died," Jane said, flatly. Frost came in from the back bedroom. He nudged Jane gently.

"Maura and her team are here," he said. Jane nodded. She stood and stretched. "I'm going to show Maura where Mr. Samms is. Did you call the social worker, too?"

She asked Frost. He nodded. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"Hey, M," Jane greeted Maura. Working quickly they had Mr. Samms bagged and ready to go to the morgue. Frost finished the crime scene and Jane returned to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Samms, we called a social worker. She'll help you with anything you need. You will need to come to the station tomorrow and sign a statement of what you just told me," Jane said. Mrs. Samms nodded, staring vacantly into her tea. Jane had no idea what the future held for this woman. Within the space of twenty-four hours her whole world had completely changed.

"That's rough," Maura commented en route to the morgue, when Jane told her the circumstances of Jenny's death. "Imagine getting that kind of reaction when your parents find out you're gay." Jane was riding back to the precinct with Maura.

"Yeah, I guess Ma's slap in the face was pretty minor," Jane replied.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. "Ma was at my apartment earlier tonight," Jane remarked.

"What happened?" Maura stole a look at Jane.

"We made up. She apologized for hitting me and I told her I was sorry for not giving her advance warning." Jane stared out the window.

"So everything's good with your parents?"

"Yeah. So how's everything with us?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I told you before I don't want to be the cause of a problem with your parents," Maura began.

"And I said everything is ok with my family, Maura. Please don't use this as an excuse. If you don't love me, just say so," Jane retorted and yanked open the passenger door. She hurried inside, not waiting to see if Maura followed.

Jane completed her paperwork quickly, and left. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Returning home quickly she didn't bother climbing into bed but stretched out on her sofa. She closed her eyes to encourage sleep but instead found herself thinking of Jenny Samms. _How horrifying that must have been, _Jane thought. _I felt bad enough just thinking I'd unintentionally severed my relationship with my mother, but I never believed Ma could kill me._ Jane was suddenly crying, unable to stop. She didn't hear the key in the door or see Maura come in.

"Shhh, Jane, it's okay," Maura whispered, kneeling beside the sofa.

"I just keep thinking about that poor kid," Jane sobbed. "Her father did the unthinkable because he couldn't stand having a gay daughter."

"Everything's going to be all right, Jane. You made up with your mother. Angela didn't feel that way toward you, she was just surprised."

"But what if Ma did feel that way? What if she slapped me because she was repulsed by me being gay? I could have lost both of you at the same time," Jane was almost inconsolable.

"Come on, Jane, you're nearly hysterical. Let's go to bed. I can hold you and comfort you easier," Maura said and pulled on Jane's hand until the detective was standing. Looking at Jane's tear streaked face broke Maura's heart. She tried to keep Jane from being hurt and ended up causing more pain, instead.

She led Jane into the bedroom and pulled back the covers. "Hop in," she said. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants Maura changed quickly and climbed in beside Jane. She put her arms around the tall detective and pulled her close.

"Nothing's wrong, Jane. I love you, I'm here and everything is all right with your family," Maura soothed until Jane fell asleep.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jane watched Maura sleeping in her arms. Her heart felt full of love to realize this amazing creature loved her back. Lightly pressing her lips to Maura's head she whispered, "I love you." Maura heard and a small smile played on her lips.

Maura decided to lie in Jane's arms a few more minutes before letting Jane know she was awake. The feel of the detective's arms around her was magnificent. Maura never knew this level of love before and that she was incredibly lucky. After the events of the past week Maura knew she could never leave Jane, or break things off with her, family or no. Maura knew she couldn't live without Jane in her life.

Maura opened her eyes and looked into Jane's. "I love you, too," she said.

It was a quiet day at work. Maura cleaned the morgue and filed a stack of paperwork to close out other files. Jane was doing the same upstairs. Around ten a.m. Angela appeared at Jane's elbow.

"Ma, you about scared me to death," Jane jumped.

"I wanted to talk to you," Angela replied. Jane noticed her mother's nervousness. She stood up and gave Angela a brief hug.

"Sit down, Ma. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Janie. I just came by to see if you and Maura might like to join us for a New Year's Eve dinner."

"I don't know, Ma. We don't have any other plans that I know of."

"Then I'll expect you around seven." Angela got up to leave.

"Wait a minute. There is one other problem," Jane said. Angela looked at her.

"You haven't spoken with Maura since Christmas. I don't know if she's comfortable coming over, Ma."

"Jane, just ask her."

"No, Ma. Maura's downstairs. Why don't you see go see her? Ask her yourself?"

Angela hesitated, then looked at Jane again.

"She isn't doing an autopsy, Ma. Just paperwork and stuff, same as me."

Maura heard the elevator doors opened and listened for Jane's familiar footstep. Instead, she heard someone a little more hesitant. She looked up to find Angela at her door.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, come on in," Maura said, cordially. Angela winced.

"Are we back to Mrs. Rizzoli, Maura? Can't you at least call me Angela?"

"Sure, Angela. What can I do for you?"

"I stopped by to ask you and Janie to a New Year's Eve dinner at our home. Around seven p.m.?"

Maura didn't say anything. Angela waited for a moment, then continued.

"I apologized to Janie for my actions at Christmas. I owe you an apology, also, Maura. As Jane's girlfriend you got caught in our spat."

"It was more than a spat, Angela. You hit Jane. As her girlfriend, and knowing what you put her through, I don't condone what you did. But since the two of you made up I'm not going to stand in your way. Yes, if Jane's agreeable, dinner New Year's Eve is fine by me."

"You know, Maura, I've always liked you. The fact that Jane announced your involvement at Christmas didn't mean I quit liking you. I was shocked, that's all and I behaved inappropriately. Frank and I never hit our children and I still don't know what came over me. I'll never do it again," Angela said. Maura hugged Angela.

"Thank you, Angela, for coming today," she said.

The last few days of the year remained quiet. Jane and Maura took long lunch breaks, enjoying the quiet time to talk or go for a walk around the city, weather permitting. Jane looked forward to lunch time, when she could tuck Maura's hand in hers inside of her coat pocket and feel the warmth of Maura's hand in hers.

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve," Maura said one lunch hour.

"I know. End of one year, beginning of another," Jane said. "I enjoy our lunch breaks together, Maura. I know this may sound crazy, but it's been great to get to know you as my girlfriend." Jane smiled down at Maura.

"I enjoy this time, too. It isn't crazy, Jane, it's getting to know each other on a more intimate level. Friendship has that one last barrier that we've been breaking down."

"Not to bring up an unpleasant topic or anything, but you understand why I didn't want us to go back to being friends when Ma and I were not speaking?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about that, Jane. I was afraid you'd end up resenting me and our relationship if your mother didn't accept you, or our being a couple. Some part of me still worries that something like that may still happen."

"If it does, Maura, let me take care of things. I love you and I want you in my life-always. This is forever for me, Maura. What I couldn't seem to say before, was that even if I never spoke to my family again, I still want you."

Maura could feel the tears threatening. Once again Jane knew just what to say. But this time Maura couldn't speak. She stopped Jane, took her face in her hands, and kissed her.

New Year's Eve at the Rizzolis ended up being a combination of ringing in the New Year and cleaning up the old. The rest of the gifts were exchanged, dinner was enjoyed, and the champagne held out until midnight. As the ball dropped in Times square Jane took Maura in her arms. "Happy New Year, sweetheart. Here's to our future together," Jane said and her lips met Maura's in a long, passionate kiss.

Frankie finally broke it up by banging his spoon on his champagne glass. "Hey, you two, break it up or get a room," he said, laughing.

"Happy New Year, Jane," Maura choked out. She started to cry. Jane pulled her close. Angela watched the embrace and smiled.

The alarm went off at 6 a.m. Maura reached over and silenced it, sliding out of bed so as to not wake Jane. She liked to shower at this time, since she took longer to get dressed and pulled together for the day.

"Oh, do we have to?" she heard Jane croak. Maura smiled.

"Yes, it's the first day back after the holidays. I'll go put the coffee on before I shower," Maura kissed Jane. Jane threw her arm over her eyes and wished for another hour of sleep. She loved holidays but hated having to get back into the 'everyday' routine.

The precinct seemed busier, too, when Jane arrived. The decorations had been taken down and put away for another year. Frost and Korsak were already in when she arrived. They spent the first hour exchanging stories from their holiday week before getting down to business.

"So, Jane, how did everything go after Christmas?" Frost asked. Korsak looked up. "Yeah, Jane, everything all right?"

"Turned out okay. Ma and I made up, she apologized to Maura so we're good. Santa made good on his word." Frost and Korsak exchanged a look.

"What does Santa have to do with this?" Frost asked. Jane laughed.

"You remember at the Christmas party Santa gave envelopes to both Maura and me. I shoved mine in my pocket and didn't find it until I got home. By then Maura tried to kiss me under the mistletoe in the morgue. I got scared, yelled at her and left."

"Maura kissed you under the mistletoe?"

"Yeah, and like I said, I got scared and left."

"What were you afraid of?" Korsak asked. Jane thought for a moment.

"I was afraid of having my dreams come true. I told Maura this, when we made up. I knew the minute I got home I screwed up pretty badly. She thought she lost my friendship. But instead, I told her how I felt, after some help from Santa."

"Jane, you're getting more confusing by the moment. How did Santa help?" Frost asked.

"I found the envelope in my pocket. Inside Santa told me he brought me my heart's desire in Maura, but it was up to me to make it happen. So I did. I went to Maura's, apologized for running out on her that way, and told her how I felt," Jane explained. She didn't hear Maura's heels clicking their way into the bullpen.

"That's funny. I tried to kiss you under the mistletoe because of _my_ letter to Santa," she said.

"Your letter, Maura?" Frost asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if it's because of the one I wrote or the one I received."

"Wait, you wrote a letter to Santa?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I was playing around with writing a letter to Santa after our trip to Macys. I read the story of little Virginia's letter to the editor about Santa's existence. Only, I don't know what happened to my letter. I was going to drop it in Macys box, since it's for charity. It didn't get that far. I probably mistook it for something else and dropped it in the trash."

"I guess we'll never know, anyway. It's not like Santa really exists. Maura, did you have a chance to finish the file on Jenny Samms? I'm cleaning up my desk for the new year," Jane asked.

"Yes, it's downstairs. Come on down and I'll give it to you," Maura replied and the two women headed downstairs. Frost and Korsak waited until the elevator doors closed.

"So that's how you knew," Frost said. Korsak nodded.

"I found Maura's letter so I knew how she felt. That's why I talked Janie into going to the Robber with me that night. I manipulated the conversation around and she was honest with me."

"But who wrote the letters?"

"That's easy," Korsak said, laughing. "Ex-wife number two. She borrowed some money from me and didn't mind helping out with the calligraphy and nice stationery when she paid it back. I knew they'd never figure it out if they didn't recognize the handwriting." Frost shook his head.

Neither man noticed the elevator door hadn't closed completely.

Behind the elevator door, Jane looked at Maura. "I told you it had to be Korsak. Frost is still a little too intimidated by me to pull off something like that."

"Does it matter, Jane?" Maura asked as she pulled the detective into her embrace, kissing Jane's lips. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's back as she kissed her back.

The End

Thanks to all of you, and a very happy new year. I hope it's a good one for all.


End file.
